


Life As Ashton Clifford | Mashton Cliffwin

by HarryStylesgirl21



Series: Mashton/Huke/Zalum/Shawmila [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Harry Styles, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Brothers, Luke Hemmings Loves Michael Clifford, M/M, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Are Brothers, Past Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Pregnant Harry Styles, Protective Michael, pregnant ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStylesgirl21/pseuds/HarryStylesgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton are married and now Ashton is pregnant with his child. </p><p>Luke and Harry have been dating for 3 years and Luke is planning on proposing to him. The same thing goes for Calum. He's planning on proposing to his long-term boyfriend Zayn Malik. </p><p>Shawn is with Camila and he's going planning on proposing to her on their anniversary. </p><p>Find out what happens in Life As Ashton Clifford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As Ashton Clifford | Mashton Cliffwin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mashton story and I hope that you all like this story.

2 years ago, Michael Clifford proposed to his long-term boyfriend Ashton Irwin onstage when 5SOS were the opening act for One Direction for their Where We Are tour. 

A few months later, Michael and Ashton got married and Ashton is now a Clifford.

Luke Hemmings has been dating one of the member of One Direction, Harry Styles since 5SOS went on tour with 1D in 2013 and he's planning on proposing to him. 

A few months later, Ashton found out that he's pregnant with Michael's child and both him and Ashton are going to be parents.

But what happens when Ashton finds out that Michael cheated on him? Will he forgive him or not?

You'll just have to read and find out


End file.
